Chris's History
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Solo era la historia de otro chico, en algún lugar". Leer aclaraciones.


_**Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice es dirigido y escrito por Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA y coreografiado por Kenji Miyamoto._

 _ **Advertencias:** AU, Acoso, Bullying, Muerte de personajes, Personajes OC, Violación (?)_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** -El formato de este fic está basado en el Creepypasta "Bring It On" de Huntfrog.  
_

 _-Las definiciones de las palabras son tomadas del Diccionario de la Academia Española 2017, vía online._

 _-Esta historia fue escrita para la actividad #NoalBullying de la página de FB "Yuri! On Ice (Fanfics Español)"_

 _-Si esto crease un poco de consciencia sobre el respeto y la tolerancia hacia las ideas de otros ficker's de todos los fandom's, me haría muy feliz._

 _Gracias._

 _Owari~_

* * *

 ** _Chris's History_**

* * *

 **Atractivo**

adj. Dicho de una persona: que por su físico despierta interés y agrado en los demás.

Ejemplo: _"Christophe Giacometti era muy atractivo"_

 _._

 **Simpatía**

f. Modo de ser y carácter de una persona que la hace agradable a los demás.

 _"Christophe Giacometti también era muy simpático"_

 _._

 **Atento**

adj. Cortés, urbano, comedido.

 _"Era atento con todas las chicas que se le acercaban"_

 _._

 **Amable**

adj. Afable, complaciente, afectuoso.

 _"Era amable con todos los chicos de la escuela"_

 _._

 **Amistad**

f. Afecto persona, puro y desinteresado, compartido con otra persona, que nace y se fortalece con el trato.

 _"Tenía amistades en todas partes"_

 _._

 **Relación**

f. Trato de carácter amoroso.

 _"Por eso no estaba interesado en una relación"_

 _._

 **Declaración**

f. Manifestación o explicación de lo que otros dudan o ignoran.

 _"Rechazó una declaración amorosa un compañero suyo"_

 _._

 **Sufrir**

tr. Sentir un daño moral.

 _"Ese compañero sufrió mucho por la negativa"_

 _._

 **Odio**

m. Antipatía y aversión hacia algo o hacia alguien cuyo mal se desea.

 _"Ese compañero lo odió por la negativa"_

 _._

 **Burlar**

tr. Frustrar, desvanecer la esperanza, el deseo de alguien.

 _"Pensó que Chris se había burlado de él"_

 _._

 **Puta**

m. y f. Persona que se dedica a la prostitución.

 _"Pensó que era una puta"_

.

 **Rumor**

m. Voz que corre entre el público.

 _"Esparció un rumor sobre Chris"_

 _._

 **Acostar**

prnl. Dicho de una persona: mantener relación sexual con otra.

 _"Que se acostaba con cualquiera por dinero"_

.

 **Cuestionar**

tr. Poner en duda lo afirmado por alguien.

 _"Todos se lo creyeron sin cuestionar"_

.

 **Solo**

adj. Dicho de una persona: sin compañía.

 _"Entonces, Chris se quedó solo"_

 _._

 **Zorra**

f. Prostituta.

 _"En su casillero escribieron zorra"_

 _._

 **Pene**

m. Órgano masculino del hombre que sirve para miccionar y copular.

 _"En su pupitre dibujaron penes"_

 _._

 **Despreciar**

tr. Desestimar y tener en poco.

 _"En las clases lo miraban con desprecio"_

 _._

 **Lascivia**

f. Propensión a los deleites carnales.

 _"En deportes lo miraban con lascivia"_

.

 **Obsceno**

adj. Impúdico, torpe, ofensivo al pudor.

 _"Recibía propuestas obscenas por celular"_

 _._

 **Acoso**

m. Práctica que tiene por objeto obtener los favores sexuales de una persona cuando, quien lo realiza, abusa de su posición de superioridad sobre quien lo sufre.

 _"Fue acosado en el estacionamiento"_

 _._

 **Violación**

f. Delito consistente en tener acceso carnal con alguien en contra de su voluntad.

 _"Fue violado en el baño por sus compañeros"_

 _._

 **Ayudar**

Ttr. Auxiliar, socorrer.

 _"Pidió ayuda a los profesores"_

.

 **Culpa**

f. Imputación a alguien de una determinada acción como consecuencia de su conducta.

 _"Dijeron que fue su culpa por ser tan amable"_

 _._

 **Valor**

m. Subsistencia y firmeza de algún acto.

 _"No tuvo valor para decírselo a su familia"_

 _._

 **Seguir**

tr. Proseguir o continuar en lo empezado.

 _"No pudo seguir en la escuela"_

 _._

 **Fuerza**

f. Capacidad para soportar un peso o resistir un empuje.

 _"No tuvo fuerza para continuar con su vida"_

 _._

 **Avisar**

tr. Dar noticia de algún hecho.

 _"Un día, dieron un aviso durante las clases"_

 _._

 **Suicidio**

prnl. Quitarse voluntariamente la vida.

 _"Que Christophe Giacometti se había suicidado"_

 _._

 **Juzgar**

tr. Formar opinión sobre algo o alguien.

 ** _"_** _Sus compañeros y los profesores juzgaron que lo tenía merecido"_

 _._

 **Mal**

m. Desgracia, calamidad

 _"Porque una puta siempre terminaba mal"_

 _._

 **Nunca**

adv. En ningún tiempo.

 _"Pero Chris nunca fue eso"_

 _._

 **Ser**

tr. Haber o existir.

 _"Solamente fue un chico muy atractivo y simpático"_

 _._

 **Nadie**

pron. indef. m. sing. Ninguna persona.

 _"Que nadie quiso escuchar"_

 _._


End file.
